


Будь я проклят, если сделаю это

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Drama, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Racism, Sexism, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Когда отец в первый раз назвал его педиком, Билли понятия не имел, что это значит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned If I Do You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631578) by [13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor). 



Когда отец в первый раз назвал его педиком, Билли понятия не имел, что это значит. Ему было десять, и он решил отрастить волосы. Но местами для игр ему служили свалки металлолома, грунтовые дороги и стеклянные пляжи. Так что закончилось все тем, что отцовская подружка — не мама Билли — сколько бы она не просила так ее называть — нашла в отросших волосах колтун размером с раковину моллюска и розовый комок жвачки. И вырезала их. Он расплакался.

— Педик, — хмыкнул отец.

Мама, которая совсем не мама, хихикнула.

Вжик.

Билли захлебывался слезами и соплями. Но стоило ему почувствовать, как острые лезвия ножниц, крепко сжатые в отцовском кулаке, касаются его кожи на затылке, как он сразу затих.

На следующий день Билли столкнул пацана со здорового валуна. Удушливый летний зной и полчище комаров стали единственными свидетелями того, как рука Джека вывернулась так, как Билли никогда раньше не видел. Джек взвыл.

— Педик! — выкрикнул Билли. Мальчишки постарше, катившиеся мимо на скейтах, одобрительно заулюлюкали, и он сказал это снова. Он, правда, не понимал, что означает это слово, но взял его на вооружение для будущих атак. Оно было достаточно хлестким, чтобы Билли оценил его свирепость.

Билли было тринадцать, когда кто-то, кроме его отца, использовал это словечко в его адрес.

Билли тринадцать. На нем одежда, из которой он уже месяц как вырос. Отросшие кудри, которыми он так гордится, заправлены за уши. Он стреляет сигареты у парней в кожаных куртках возле торгового центра.

Торговый центр — это, конечно, было слишком громкое слово для этого места. Пока отцовская подружка ходила по магазинам, Билли тыкал в кнопки игровых автоматов, на которые у него не было денег, с тоской смотрел в сторону бургеров на фудкорте и пинал мусор на обочине, когда ему становилось скучно внутри.

Серферы сидели за столами на веранде. И разглядывая их, Билли почувствовал, как жар приливает к лицу. К животу. Немного ниже.

— Эй, педик, — окликнул его светловолосый парень и улыбнулся. — Надо чего?

Билли оглянулся, ища глазами привычную толпу панков. И не обнаружив никого, ответил с ухмылкой:

— Ага. Закурить не найдется?

Серферы. Они определенно были плохой новостью. Слишком загорелые. Слишком красивые. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Билли говорил с одним из них.

Качки были безопаснее. Он не вписывался в их компанию. Нет, правда. Он был слишком резкий и угловатый, слишком залипал на орущие со сцены рок-группы. А вот его тело очень даже вписывалось. Хотя даже серебряное колечко в ухе — и то их смущало.

В четырнадцать он перешел в старшую школу и стал ходячей неприятностью для преподавателей, а для одноклассников — человеком, который лучше всех знал, как добраться до пива из холодильника мистера Харгроува. Так что он стал желанным гостем в любой компании. 

Он бегал, он прыгал. Поэтому баскетбол пришел к нему как-то сам собой. Синяки, оставленные на лице и груди тяжелой отцовской рукой, можно было свалить на то, что он уронил гантели или просто увлекся на тренировке. Первый ожог от сигареты спрятать было куда сложнее, пока он не обнаружил, на что способна тоналка пятой по счету подружки отца. Его поймали на краже. И прежде чем отец успел произнести это слово, Билли сказал, что утащил тональник для своей девушки. Ну, типа в подарок. Номер Пять пожалела его и разрешила взять свою косметику. На следующий день Билли поцеловал Сьюзи Эллиот на школьной парковке, только для того, чтобы все купились на эту историю.

Она была довольно хорошенькой, с большими карими глазами и каштановыми, пышными, как у Фарры Фоссет, волосами. Но, несмотря на это, Билли не смотрел на нее, когда они целовались. Так было проще. Они ходили, держась за руки, еще месяц после этого.

Когда Билли порвал со Сьюзи, он сказал парням, что это потому что она ему не дала.

Вообще в школьной раздевалке Билли узнал про секс больше, чем от отца за всю свою жизнь. Все это звучало совершенно офигительно. Особенно про мастурбацию.

Так что как-то раз, принимая душ, Билли решил попробовать то, о чем столько пиздели пацаны. Его рука стала липкой, прежде чем он успел сообразить, что человек, которого он представлял при этом, был высоким гибким серфером, а вовсе не зайчиком из Плейбоя.

— Чертов педик, — прошипел он, делая вид, что это просто вода из душа в глаза попала.

Вот как-то так Билли и выучил значение этого слова. Оно стало для него чем-то большим, чем любимое оскорбление для окрестных задохликов. Припасенное для особых случаев слово из лексикона его отца, которое он не использовал, когда говорил о чернокожих или выкрикивал из окна автобуса вдогонку пестро одетым мальчишкам. В старшей школе Билли научился использовать «педика» по назначению. И держать его от себя подальше.

До первой школьной вечеринки Билли никогда не встречал голубых.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому, — умоляли Билли двое парней, судорожно натягивая одежду.

— А что мне за это будет? — Билли, уже немного пьяный, прислонился к закрытой двери. Он был в десятом классе, и уже побеждал в играх, кто больше выпьет. 

— Господи, Билли, — парень побледнел. — У меня есть два доллара, этого достаточно?

Билли взял деньги. Купил себе гантели и презервативы. А потом растрепал про них всей школе.

Когда он бил морду кому-нибудь за мусорными баками под одобрительные крики футбольной команды, он чувствовал, как через кулаки уходит скопившееся в плечах напряжение. Каждый раз, когда он дрался, он как будто собирал себя заново по кусочкам. Сбитые в кровь костяшки, ноющая боль в руках — все это стало его любимым ощущением.

Он отрастил волосы подлиннее и зачесывал их назад. Так, чтобы хорошо выглядеть, но так, чтобы никто не догадался, что его это волнует.

Благодаря упорным тренировкам он накачал пресс и задницу, и это сложно было не заметить в зеркале. Он, правда, делал вид, что ему пофиг, когда девчонки поглядывали на него в школьных коридорах

Но еще старательнее он делал вид, что ему наплевать, когда на него смотрели парни на улицах. 

В первый раз это случилось возле торгового центра. В том, как глаза этого парня скользнули по его широким плечам, по коже в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки, не было ничего, что могло бы ему не понравиться. Билли испытал острое удовлетворение и тут же обратил его в ярость. Ему хватило одного удара, чтобы сбить парня с ног и оставить лежать на земле, в качестве предупреждения. Билли выплюнул это слово в его сторону с такой злобой, на какую только был способен. После этого костяшки саднило еще несколько дней, и ему нравилось это. Боль стала его лучшим другом.

Никто не связывался с Билли Харгроувом.

Как и отец, он менял девушек, как перчатки — каждый месяц новая. Но чем больше было сцен на публике, чем больше он заставлял девчонок плакать, тем больше новые телочки хотели его на следующий день.

Билли стал злым, Билли стал грубым. Он больше не плакал, когда отец его бил. Всякий раз, когда он фантазировал о поцелуях с квотербеком, он грубил и нарывался на хорошую взбучку. Отец даже и не догадывался, что большинство его синяков были тщательно спланированы, и что Билли предпочитал их снам, которые преследовали его по ночам. 

Первый секс Билли случился в шестнадцать под трибунами стадиона во время домашнего матча. Это была девушка из выпускного класса, не устоявшая перед его дерзким обаянием. Она не стала смеяться над ним, обнаружив, что он был девственником. И никому не рассказала, даже когда Билли при всех обозвал ее шлюхой посреди кафетерия. Билли тогда решил, что в мире еще остались хорошие люди. Просто сам он не был одним из них.

А потом он позволил гомику из школы отсосать у него в раздевалке после уроков. До этого Билли думал, что секс — это прикольно. Но это оказался принципиально другой уровень. Вокруг витал пьянящий запах мужского пота. Его руки зарылись в коротких волосах, внизу живота все горело огнем, а парень определенно знал, как использовать язык и зубы. Кончая, Билли прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать крик удовольствия.

А потом этот идиот потянулся за поцелуем. На губах у него была сперма Билли, и того замутило. Настолько, что Билли чуть не забыл обозвать парнишку педиком, быстро натянув джинсы и рванув вверх по лестнице. Никто из них никому не рассказал о том, что случилось в раздевалке, даже когда это случилось снова, а потом еще и еще раз. Билли ясно дал понять этому парню, что он покойник, если заговорит.

Благодаря небольшому опыту с девушками, Билли научился доставлять им удовольствие, и теперь был не прочь прихвастнуть, что в постели он просто охренителен, если, конечно, можно так сказать о себе. Что он частенько и делал. Но потом, став старше, он позволил бедрам говорить за себя, а сам стал равнодушным молчаливым типом со склонностью к насилию, что принесло ему такую бешеную популярность среди парней, о которой он мог только мечтать. Он был непобедим.

Когда у него появилась машина, девушки практически в очередь выстраивались, чтобы прокатиться. Он парковался возле пляжа, врубал рок на полную катушку и заставлял их выкрикивать свое имя. Он пытался убедить себя, что их мягкие тела и запах между ног гораздо лучше, чем жесткие линии и шесть кубиков пресса. Немного помогали в этом выпивка и сигареты. Тренировки помогали чуть больше, а отцовские побои еще лучше. Словом, у Билли были свои способы решения проблем, и парням, которых он трахал на пляже — но никогда не целовал, такое у него было правило, — везло, если Билли в конце не выпихивал их из машины. 

А потом очередная папина подружка вдруг задержалась надолго, и весь мир Билли полетел к чертовой матери. Потому что Сьюзан переехала к ним с маленькой Максин, своей образцово-показательной дочкой. Она не могла сделать ничего плохого, мистер Харгроув буквально души в ней не чаял. В то время как Билли он вполне мог крикнуть в сердцах, что тот может ночевать на улице.

Билли было семнадцать, когда они переехали в эту дыру под названием Хокинс, штат Индиана. Все содержимое его комнаты уместилось в три большие коробки, которые он запихнул в машину. Перед тем как уехать, он пробил кулаком дыру в стене их старого дома. А потом они расселись по машинам и погнали.

Билли ехал следом за отцовской машиной на своей зверюге Камаро. Глядя, как серферы уворачиваются от волн, не обращая внимание на проезжающую мимо машину, он гнал вдоль берега, обливался потом, ругался и орал во всю глотку слова любимой песни, пока не сорвал голос.

Старшей школе Хокинса отчаянно был нужен король. Билли Харгроув был рад им его предоставить. Легко спутавшись с местными оболтусами, Билли проложил себе путь на вечеринки и в мгновение ока завоевал популярность. В первую же неделю он трахнул двух девчонок. А на баскетбольной площадке он был настолько хорош, что тренер готов был кончить в штаны, лишь бы только Билли согласился вступить в команду.

Пару недель спустя он осознал, что не заполнил собой пустоту, а спихнул кого-то с занятого места. Как он позже отметил, положение Стива Харрингтона было и без того довольно шатким, и больше напоминало регентство, а не царствование. Но, как бы то ни было, Билли устроил простейший переворот в истории местной школы. Кэрол и Томми говорили Билли, что Стив не станет бросать ему вызов, что Харрингтон потерял право на трон, потому что оказался под каблуком у какой-то цыпочки по имени Нэнси.

Тем не менее, Билли почувствовал угрозу своему положению. Стив должен был знать, кто теперь правит школой.

Первой проблемой стало то, что, когда Билли увидел Стива, его сердце замерло. Он шумно выдохнул, чувствуя себя глупой блондинкой из дурацких романтических комедий Сьюзан. Сердце бешено колотилось, во всем теле чувствовалось напряжение, живот скрутило в узел.

Билли старался не паниковать. Вместо этого он сделал то, что удавалось ему лучше всего: сбил его с ног во время тренировки и угрожал. А Стив с присущей ему возмутительной доброжелательностью даже не защищался.

Но по-настоящему испугался Билли в душевой, когда Стив встал рядом с ним под струи горячей воды. Голодными глазами он рассматривал его поджарое тело, пока не сумел остановиться. Но Билли надеялся, что в его взгляде было достаточно враждебности, чтобы оставаться в безопасности.

Тем временем, Томми упражнялся в остроумии на тему отсутствия Нэнси.

— Сучек пруд пруди, — сказал Билли, перед этим опрометчиво назвав Стива красавчиком.

Стив молча ушел за полотенцем.

Той ночью Билли снилось, как он дергает Стива за эти густые волосы, как медленно растягивает его пальцами, как засаживает ему до тех пор, пока они оба не забывают дышать. Он проснулся среди ночи на мокрых простынях, а утром сделал все, чтобы отец, как следует, всыпал ему перед тем, как он уехал в школу.

После этого Харрингтон исчез на какое-то время. Билли предполагал, что он отправился отбивать Нэнси обратно у Джонатана Байерса, кем бы он там ни был. Не то чтобы ему было все равно. Откровенно говоря, он, правда, не знал. Просто Стив Харрингтон был первым парнем, с которым он целовался в своих мечтах, а не только трахался. И это пугало его до усрачки.

Однажды в пятницу после полудня Билли несся по дороге на своем Камаро, когда заметил Стива, идущего вдоль обочины. Он подъехал ближе. Достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как при виде него Стив врубил полную боевую готовность: вытащил руки из карманов и дернулся так, словно привык в опасных ситуациях держать в руках оружие. Билли усмехнулся. Он выкрутил руль, так что Стиву пришлось отпрыгнуть.

— А ну прекрати! — заорал он.

— А ты заставь меня, Харрингтон, — Билли перегнулся через пассажирское сидение, чтобы помахать рукой. Машина свернула на обочину, приминая траву. 

— Прекрати, — повторил Стив, понизив голос, к легкому испугу в котором теперь примешивалась и злость.

Жар в груди у Билли резко схлынул и устремился ему между ног.

— Черт побери, — пробормотал он.

Билли остановился и заглушил мотор. Когда он вылез из машины, Стив стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Билли зажег сигарету, оглядывая Стива сверху до низу. Сделав первую за день затяжку, он почти успокоился.

— Что тебе взбрело в голову? — спросил Стив.

— Давай-ка прокатимся.

Брови Стива поползли вверх. Он рассмеялся над абсурдностью предложения Билли.

— Чтобы ты меня прикончил и сбросил в канаву? Нет уж, спасибо.

Билли стукнул кулаком по крыше Камаро. Он любил свою машину, но... Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры...

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Залезай в машину, Харрингтон.

— Нет. Отвали.

Господи.

Билли почувствовал, как в штанах стало тесновато. Стив, скорее всего, был бы против, чтобы его трахнули на капоте чужой машины, но эта картинка преследовала Билли, даже когда он скользнул обратно на водительское сидение, признавая сейчас свое поражение. Он вздохнул. Когда мотор взревел, возвращаясь назад к жизни, он промурлыкал:

— Последний шанс. Ты, правда, хочешь идти домой пешком?

— Ага. Если в качестве альтернативы ты, то, пожалуй, да.

Билли умчался со скоростью 60 миль в час, показывая средний палец своему первому серьезному увлечению. Происходящее обещало быть забавным.

Всю субботу Билли качал железо, а после истратил все карманные деньги на новые джинсы и одеколон. Отец и Сьюзан настояли, чтобы он проехался с Макс по магазинам. Он подбросил ее к центру игровых автоматов, потребовав, чтобы через час она ждала его на выходе. Вышла Макс вовремя, но при этом разговаривала с Лукасом. Вскользь упомянув об этом, она так разозлила Билли, что он схватил ее за руку, когда они возвращались домой.

— Держись подальше от таких людей, — сказал он Макс. У нее хватило ума не спрашивать, что он имеет ввиду.

— А почему Харрингтон ходит домой пешком? — спросил Билли в понедельник у Томми.

— Этот болван разбил машину. Ну и кроме того, теперь он тусуется с малолетками из средней школы. 

— А почему тебя это вообще волнует? — влезла в разговор Кэрол.

— Не так уж просто быть королем, — усмехнулся Билли в ответ. Кэрол была вовсе не равнодушна к его обаянию; она сразу растаяла. Томми покосился на него, но ему не хватило смелости осадить Билли. Билли ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, позже пересечемся.

Стив Харрингтон снова шел один по дороге. Перед тем, как сменить тактику, Билли готов был выжать педаль газа, но вместо этого плавно притормозил возле Стива.

— Залезай.

— Господи, — с обреченностью в голосе пробормотал Стив, оборачиваясь к открытому окну машины. — Меня не интересует это дурацкое пари или что там у тебя, ясно? Оставь меня в покое.

— Или что там у меня? Чувак, ты и впрямь умеешь заводить друзей.

— Друзей? — передразнил его Стив. — Ты меня разыгрываешь? Ты бьешь людей ради развлечения. У меня нет малейшего желания становиться твоим другом. 

Или больше чем другом...

Билли закатил глаза.

— Брось, Харрингтон, и полезай уже в машину. Я подброшу тебя до дома.

— А что тебе с этого будет?

Билли дернулся, испытав легкое чувство дежавю. Но быстро взял себя в руки и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Разве тебе не интересно узнать, что мне от тебя нужно?

— Господи, — простонал Стив. Мгновение спустя его рука оказалась на дверной ручке. Он указал прямо на дорогу. — Окей. Но никаких игр. Просто подвезешь.

— Да, сэр, — усмехнулся Билли. Ему пришло в голову, что Стив может свалить, прежде чем он даст по газам.

— Черт! — когда машина резко сорвалась с места и помчалась по пустой дороге, Стив так испуганно вцепился в приборную панель, что Билли хохотал, пока у него щеки не заболели. 

Они практически летели. Это была свобода. Наконец они добрались до свалки, которая больше всего напоминала Билли о доме в этом богом забытом городишке, и он припарковался возле дряхлого школьного автобуса.

— Дом, милый дом, — шутливо произнес он, широко раскинув руки. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Стива. Его волосы все еще были безупречны, это даже раздражало. В остальном же он выглядел встрепанным и испуганным.

— Это ты так намекаешь, что я мусор? Ха-ха. Понимаю, ты очень умный, а вовсе не дубина стоеросовая, как я думал. А теперь, пожалуйста, отвези меня домой.

— Господи, да расслабься ты. Ты слишком напрягаешься, ты в курсе? — Билли потянулся и ткнул его в грудь.

Стив недовольно посмотрел на него, пробормотал «эй» в ответ, но так и не поднял руки, чтобы защититься. Они сидели, не говоря ни слова, пока Стив не нарушил молчание.

— Так что тебе от меня надо?

Вместо ответа Билли вылез из машины. Стив обреченно вздохнул и последовал за ним. Билли закурил и лег на капот, словно собирался смотреть на звезды. Стив встал рядом, недоуменно поднял брови и подергал его за ногу. По телу прошлась дрожь; Стив впервые прикоснулся к нему.

— Перемирие, — сказал Билли. Слово выскочило будто само собой. Это был первый раз в жизни, когда он его произнес.

— Чего?

Билли сел, надеясь, что Стив обратит внимание на его накаченный пресс.

— Перемирие. Между тобой и мной. А здесь... ну, типа нейтральная территория. Вот я и подумал, что это подходящее место для заключения перемирия. Ты больше не хочешь править школой, верно? Так что пока ты не встаешь у меня на пути, между нами все окей.

— Я тебе уже говорил, что мне это нафиг не надо. 

— Я хотел быть уверен. И теперь я в этом убедился. Так что? — Билли протянул ему руку, всеми фибрами души желая, чтобы Стив ее принял, только бы почувствовать, как ладонь Стива скользит по его коже.

Как он и думал, это оказалось охренительно.

На обратном пути Билли врубил музыку и сделал вид, что не замечает, как Стив ошарашенно смотрел на него всю дорогу, пока они не приехали к его дому. Там он повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Ты мне нравишься, Харрингтон. Не облажайся.

Стив вылез из машины.

— Просто Стив, — сказал он. Он улыбнулся, а Билли — нет, потому что он был слишком возбужден, чтобы сделать что-то еще. — Ещё увидимся.

— Ага.

«Еще» наступило в следующий четверг во время вечеринки. В ушах звенели голоса людей, скандирующих его имя, пока он осушал бочонок. Пиво стекало вниз по подбородку и капало ему на грудь. А Билли хотелось, чтобы кое-кто слизнул с него это пиво. Кто-то, кто весь вечер угрюмо отсиживался в углу. Стив сидел с несчастным видом, потягивая все то же пойло, с которым Билли видел его десять минут назад. Не то чтобы он следил за ним, просто Стив то и дело попадался ему на глаза. А надо сказать, что Билли был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Спотыкаясь, Билли подошел к Стиву и брякнул:

— Ты на меня пялишься.

Стив рассмеялся, впервые за весь вечер.

— Нет, Билли, это ты пялишься на меня.

Обычно, напившись, Билли начинал злиться, — собственно, это была основная причина, по которой он пил, но — странное дело — прямо сейчас выпивка вскружила ему голову.

— Пойдем выйдем, — он мотнул головой в сторону двери, на случай, если так будет непонятно. 

— Окей.

Позже Билли пытался вспомнить, как вышло, что они развалились на хозяйском батуте, но на этом месте у него был провал в памяти. При этом он отчетливо помнил, как Стив закинул ногу ему на ногу, и как они перешептывались. Он ушел с вечеринки в приподнятом настроении, чего ни разу случалось с ним в последние годы, и провалился в глубокий беспробудный сон. 

Пронзительный визг телефона вдарил по ушам как хорошая оплеуха. А оклик Сьюзан «Билли, дорогой, это тебя» был и того хуже. Билли с трудом разлепил глаза. Он проснулся в мокрых трусах, во рту как будто кошки нассали, а в голове стучало так, что могло посоперничать со стадом слонов.

— Билли! 

Билли свалился с кровати. Он поднялся и, покачиваясь, добрел до телефона в коридоре.

Сьюзан посмотрела на него с беспокойством.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он, забирая трубку у нее из рук. — Алло?

— У меня есть свободное время. Погоняем мяч в парке?

— В каком еще, нахер, парке?

Стив усмехнулся и назвал ему адрес. Уже через пятнадцать минут Билли вышел из дома, поставив личный рекорд по скорости сборов с похмелья. Этим утром на дороге Камаро была воистину машиной смерти, то и дело виляя и превышая скорость. Но сердце Билли все равно колотилось быстрее, чем неслась его машина.

Стив уже ждал его, стуча баскетбольным мячом по тротуару. Расслабленный, в больших солнечных очках... Там определенно было на что посмотреть. Билли стер с лица ухмылку, прежде чем вылезти из машины и помахать. Он огляделся и, только убедившись, что они одни, подбежал к Стиву

— Ты приехал! — Билли поморщился. Стив ткнул его пальцем в лоб. — Насколько все плохо?

— Я тебе палец отрежу, если ты еще раз так сделаешь.

— Что, совсем хреново? — Стив ударил мячом по асфальту так, что тот отскочил с глухим стуком.

— Харрингтон... — начал Билли.

— Стив, — отозвался он. 

Когда Стив рванул с места, Билли погнался за ним, чуть более неуклюже, чем ему хотелось бы. И все же партию он выиграл легко. Стив неплохо играл, но Билли его все равно обставил.

Тяжело дыша, они рухнули на траву. Билли разделся, оставшись в одних шортах. Футболка Стива тоже была насквозь мокрой от пота, но он не стал ее снимать. Билли тщательно скрыл свое разочарование.

— Ты знаешь... — начал было Стив, но тут же себя оборвал. Билли пихнул его так, что он уткнулся лицом в траву. Стив простонал и откатился назад. — Да... нет, не сейчас...

— Да пошел ты. Давай говори.

Стив опустил голову, переводя дыхание, и тихим голосом закончил:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Это был отголосок того дня, когда они заключили перемирие, и он поразил Билли в самое сердце. Он сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону, чтобы Стив не заметил. Пару недель назад он бы назвал Стива лжецом и бросился на него с кулаками. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя беспомощным, подыскивая ответ.

— Не верю, — выдавил он, наконец.

— Я никак не могу тебе это доказать. Я просто так чувствую.

Он повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать это, и его рот оказался так близко от Билли, что у того перехватило дыхание. Все было неправильно. К глазам подступили слезы, он нахмурился и уткнулся лбом в колени. После этого никто из них долго ничего не говорил. Слишком упрямый, чтобы первым нарушить молчание, Билли ждал, пока Стив не заговорит. Но вместо этого Стив поднялся на ноги.

— Эй, что...

— Нет. Знаешь что, Билли? Нет. Мне пора на занятия.

Билли вскочил и схватил Стива за руку, крепко, до отметин.

— Эй, засранец, никуда ты от меня не уйдешь, — он поволок Стива к баскетбольной площадке и зажал у столба, грубо врываясь в его пространство.

— Господи, Билли, — запротестовал Стив. — Ты делаешь мне больно, — он попытался вырваться. 

«Это ты делаешь мне больно», — хотел сказать Билли, — «ты рвешь меня на части».

Он посмотрел Стиву в глаза, прежде чем зарыться лицом ему в плечо. Губы Билли скользнули по ключице Стива, по шее, затем по щеке и, наконец, прижались к его губам, так, что между ними не осталось воздуха.

— Хочешь знать, как доказать это? — прошептал он. Он обхватил лицо Стива ладонью, очень нежно по сравнению с тем, что было несколько мгновений тому назад, прежде чем увидел, что Стив застыл на месте. — Да, все как я и думал, — сказал Билли и оттолкнул его. — Скажешь кому-нибудь — и ты покойник.

Билли захлопнул дверь машины. Назад он не оглядывался.

В школе Билли прогуливал уроки, на которые ходил вместе со Стивом. Он избегал встречи с ним в коридорах, и даже в спортзал ходил через школьный двор. На тренировках он сбил Харрингтона с ног столько раз, что даже его поклонник номер один, более известный как тренер, отправил его на скамейку запасных. На душ после тренировок Билли тоже забил. А по ночам ему снился Стив, поцелуи Стива, и он просыпался в слезах. Единственное место, где Билли видел Стива, это во сне.

А потом Макс куда-то запропастилась. Билли было наплевать на мелкую стерву, но он не мог справиться с нахлынувшим страхом, когда отец шарахнул его об стенку, и Билли отправился на ее поиски. Миссис Уиллер была красивой и довольно простой, так что выудить у нее информацию не составило труда. Флиртуя с ней, он чувствовал себя опустошенным, в голове вертелась мысль, насколько проще была бы его жизнь в Хокинсе, не влюбись он в Стива Харрингтона.

В доме Байерсов не было ничего примечательного, но все же, когда он вышел из машины, что-то его насторожило. Здесь было холоднее, чем в остальном городке, и слишком ветрено. Посмотрев наверх, он заметил знакомый силуэт в дверном проеме и чуть не задохнулся от горечи.

— Мне снится, или это ты, Харрингтон?

Ответ Стива был резким, почти жестоким.

То, что он сразу не замахнулся, как только Стив подошел к нему, Билли считал чудом самоконтроля. Что ж, если Стив захотел использовать про него то, что знал, то Билли, по крайней мере, использовал бы эту злость в своих интересах. Он провел языком по губам и бросил на землю свою куртку. Билли выдохнул клуб дыма Стиву прямо в лицо и нарочито медленным, дразнящим движением погладил сигарету. А потом толкнул его.

— Я тебе говорил, держи стойку, — сказал Билли, оставив Стива лежать на земле. Стив не посмеет ударить его в чужом доме.

Билли никогда не думал, что проиграет. Он толкнул Стива, потому что у него и мысли не было, что он может потерпеть поражение. С Лукасом тоже все было слишком просто. Одним махом он смог выместить свой гнев на тощем парнишке и напугать Макс. И только когда пальцы Стива скользнули по его груди, слишком интимно, чтобы напугать его, как задумывалось, только тогда Билли понял, что проиграл.

И он запаниковал. Билли знал, что у отца иногда темнело в глазах от злости, и теперь он наконец осознал, что с ним такое тоже бывает. Потому что в этот момент его кулаки потеряли всякую связь с разумом, и он забыл об осторожности. Какая-то часть Билли всегда удерживала его, чтобы он не зашел слишком далеко. И эта его часть никогда бы не захотела, чтобы он убил Стива, как пытались это сделать его руки тем вечером.

Дети оставили Билли лежать на полу в гостиной, одурманенного успокоительным. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать Стиву, что хотел бы вернуть все назад, прогнать поцелуем боль, но все, что у него вышло, это нечленораздельное мычание. А потом он вырубился, словно его сбил грузовой поезд.

Последней мыслью Билли было, что он заслужил все это и даже больше.


	2. Chapter 2

Макс истошно вопила. Сквозь пелену дурмана Билли выхватывал отдельные слова, звучавшие, как при замедленной съемке. В отдельных местах звук пропадал. 

— Это нечестно! Мы должны были... Калифорния... Хокинс... нечестно!

И у себя в голове Билли мысленно кричал в ответ:

— Ты ни черта не знаешь, почему мы уехали из Калифорнии! 

Но в реальности он лежал с пересохшим горлом и мог только стонать. Когда он попытался перевернуться, все мышцы протестующе завопили, боль пульсировала под кожей, в глаза будто песку насыпали. Он не помнил, как добрался до дома. А копаться в памяти было все равно что переплывать реку с сильным течением.

Наконец Билли вынырнул с низким протяжным «твою-ю-ю-ю-ю мать» и потер глаза. Он проснулся весь в холодном поту, язык был ватный. Все болело. Ноги затекли из-за того, что он уснул, не разуваясь, прямо в ботинках.

Шторы на окнах были задернуты, так что он понятия не имел, который сейчас час. От накатившего приступа ужаса его сложило пополам, как от удара под дых. Вечером он должен вернуться и убедить Стива простить его. Никому еще не удавалось долго злиться на Билли, когда он улыбался. Он бы начал с того, что перевязал Стива, приложил лед к синяками, поцеловал все его ссадины, ну и все такое, как в кино. Желание было какое-то нездоровое.

Дверь распахнулась. Отец стоял в дверном проеме и буквально кипел от ярости. И Билли как будто снова стало десять лет. Он забился в угол и судорожно вцепился в изголовье кровати, пока Сьюзан отчаянно пыталась утихомирить его отца. Но, как всегда, это было бесполезно. Кулак отца врезался ему в живот, и Билли задохнулся от боли. Макс стояла в углу с широко распахнутыми глазами. Билли посмотрел на нее и осклабился, зная, что зубы у него все в крови. Она тут же удрала.

Билли не собирался больше проливать слезы из-за этого человека. Вместо этого он расхохотался, практически захлебываясь от смеха. Сьюзан в испуге прикрыла рот рукой и вышла из комнаты, оставив Билли наедине с отцом.

— Что-то не так, _сэр_? — выплюнул Билли. Багровые ручейки стекали вниз по подбородку и капали на простыни.

— Объясни-ка мне, почему домой тебя привез какой-то педик? — сплюнул отец прямо на пол.

— Это который? — брякнул Билли в ответ. Отец отпустил его, и Билли, кряхтя, откатился назад. Это все была фигня, предупредительные выстрелы. Если бы отец собирался отделать его, он бы сказал ему, как сделал это той ночью в Калифорнии. 

— Мальчишка! Прояви уважение, или мне придется проучить тебя,— отец сжал руку на шее Билли.

Это мгновенно отрезвило Билли. Тупая боль стала острой, а в голове прояснилось. Воспоминания вспышками пронеслись перед ним. Он закрыл глаза, прогоняя их прочь. Ему был нужен только один ответ.

— Это был Стив?

Отец отпустил его.

— Дурацкая прическа, разбитая в хлам физиономия. Тоже твоих рук дело?

Перед тем, как ответить, Билли закусил губу и сглотнул выступившую кровь.

— Не беспокойтесь, дорогой отец, этот парнишка не педик, не то что ваш драгоценный сын.

Он вскочил с кровати и промаршировал мимо отца, но мистер Харгроув схватил его за руку и вернул обратно. Он встал перед ним, грозя ему пальцем и не давая уйти.

— Я не позволю тебе снова опозорить семью, Билли.

Взгляд Билли стал пустым и холодным.

— Да, сэр, — сказал он громко и четко. Когда отец наконец отпустил его, он бросился в ванную, и его вырвало. Запахло сигаретами, дешевым пивом и запекшейся кровью.

Он откинулся назад и уселся на пол, прокручивая в голове одну мысль. Стив отвез его домой. Придурок Стив Харрингтон, которого он чуть не убил собственными руками. Билли уставился на свои синяки и сбитые в кровь костяшки, надеясь, что скоро боль вернется, и он будет страдать, как того и заслуживает.

Ему нужен был душ.

Усилием воли Билли поднялся с плитки и подошел к раковине, чтобы прополоскать рот, перед тем как раздеться. 

Рубашка кровавым пятном выделялась на полу, куда он бросил ее комом вместе с джинсами. Оставив только сережку, цепочку и кольцо, он шагнул под горячие струи воды и расправил плечи, упиваясь тем, как вода обжигает кожу.

Когда он вышел из ванной, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер и зажав свою одежду под мышкой, Макс уже ждала его в комнате.

— А ну брысь, — моментально бросил он ей. Он испытал злорадное чувство удовлетворения, заметив, что каждый шаг в ее сторону заставляет Макс делать три шага назад. 

Глаза Макс наполнились слезами. Но, как и Билли, она давно выучила, что в семье Харгроув не плачут. Вместо этого она прошипела сквозь зубы:

— Ты все, все портишь.

— Да-да, конечно. Ему бы не пришлось везти меня домой, если бы ты, сучка, не воткнула мне иглу в шею, — Билли с нарочитой медлительностью доставал одежду из шкафа, повернувшись спиной к Макс. — Ты вообще-то могла меня убить. Тебе не приходило в голову, что если бы ты меня угробила, семье пришлось бы снова переехать?

— Но мы не переезжаем, — поправила его Макс, окончательно сбитая с толку.

Билли слегка расслабился.

— И что же тогда тебя так расстроило, плакса? 

— Ты меня буквально на цепь посадил, — ответила она, как будто вынесла смертный приговор. Билли предположил, что для человека, у которого есть друзья, наверное, так оно и было. 

— Да? И что же, ты теперь собираешься улизнуть к своему отряду задротов? — издевательски спросил он. И добавил, глянув на нее через плечо: — Может, тебя подвезти?

— Ты же помнишь, что ты мне там сказал? — спросила она, тоном не допускающим возражений.

— Разумеется, — презрительно бросил он в ответ. Ему хотелось вспомнить, как он доехал сюда, а вовсе не тот неловкий момент, когда тринадцатилетняя девчонка чуть не размазала его яйца бейсбольной битой.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она и ушла. Билли закрыл за ней дверь.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Билли прижал руки к лицу, издал долгий, полный ярости крик и упал на колени. Этот отчаянный рев еще долго звенел у него в ушах, после того как он захлопнул рот рукой. Но никто не прибежал на шум. Встав на ноги, он дотянулся до комода, схватил настольную лампу и швырнул ее через всю комнату. Она смачно разлетелась вдребезги, ударившись об стену. В доме по-прежнему не было слышно ни звука, ни шороха, только Билли метался по комнате. Он схватил за обтрепанные края плакат с девушкой в бикини, сорвал его и зашвырнул в корзину для мусора.

Билли не знал, что такое «нормально», но после той ночи жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, к той рутине, что казалась до него нормальной в Хокинсе. Он вернулся в школу, хотя, на самом деле, он присутствовал там чисто номинально. Он слонялся по коридорам, высматривая Стива, пока постепенно не осознал, что Стив его избегает. Не то чтобы он этого не заслужил. Томми и Кэрол поздравляли его с тем, как он превратил лицо Стива в кровавое месиво. Слухи о том, что он отделал Харрингтона, распространились по школе, что только добавило ему популярности. Он бродил по школе, гнусно ухмыляясь, а потом гнал по три часа прочь из городка, чтобы подцепить в клубе парней, похожих на человека, которого он хотел забыть. Ну, или делал вид, что хотел.

Двенадцать пачек сигарет, два фингала и одна попойка — и вот, месяц уже позади. Билли проводил время на вечеринках и в своей машине. Накуривался под трибунами. Возле шкафчика Харрингтона он больше не зависал. Когда у них были совместные уроки, Билли садился сзади и пялился на его затылок, пока не запомнил форму головы в деталях. Но они никогда не разговаривали, никогда не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Билли знал, что все испортил. 

Между тем, домашний арест Максин не помешал ей пойти на Снежный бал. Билли ржал так, что думал, его сейчас стошнит, когда она вернулась домой с флаером и разрешением на подпись родителям для этих дурацких танцев в средней школе. Сьюзан была так взволнована тем, что ее прелестная малышка уже совсем выросла, а отец и вовсе был счастлив до безобразия. Билли улизнул к себе в комнату и врубил «Металлику», так что ему не пришлось выслушать причитания, в каких туфлях Макс пойдет на танцы.

А потом как-то раз он проходил мимо них на кухне, и его невольно втянули во все это.

— Хочешь, твой брат отвезет тебя? — спросила Сьюзан у дочери.

Билли замер на месте. Макс вытаращила глаза, на ходу выдумывая отговорки, пока Билли пытался сделать то же самое. Сьюзан пребывала в блаженном неведении — Билли часто думал, что она вполне сознательно ничего не замечает, — что ее дети враждуют.

Он закатил глаза. Никто не жил по соседству с той дырой, в которой они жили. Макс перечисляла членов своей компании, и кто их везет на танцы. Билли уже собирался было уйти, как вдруг услышал «... а Дастина отвезет Стив...» 

— Я подброшу Макс, — перебил ее Билли.

Он даже не закончил свое предложение, как Макс завопила.

— Нет!

— Ты нам так поможешь, Билли, — сказала Сьюзан. Макс посмотрела так, словно ее предали. Она показала Билли средний палец, как только Сьюзан повернулась к пасынку и нерешительно добавила: — ... если заберешь ее после танцев.

— Конечно, — это прозвучало почти как обещание, которое Сьюзан рассчитывала получить, и она приняла его с благодарностью.

Билли провел почти целый час, готовясь к тому вечеру. Он причесался и уложил волосы, втиснулся в самые обтягивающие джинсы и надел расстегнутую на груди голубую рубашку. Побрызгался своим лучшим одеколоном. Он даже стащил у Сьюзан полироль для украшений и до блеска натер медальон и сережку. Когда он проходил мимо Макс, которую подвергали какой-то сложной процедуре, чтобы укротить ее вьющиеся рыжие волосы, она свирепо на него посмотрела. В груди зашевелилось раскаяние.

Впрочем, спасение их с Макс отношений не было для него сегодня приоритетом. Сегодня был вечер, когда он вернет Стива.

Строго говоря, Стив никогда не принадлежал ему, но думать так было приятно. Ну и, конечно, это здорово отвлекало, пока он вез Макс в школу. Билли поставил ей «Kiss», они ей нравились, несмотря на то, что она пыталась сделать вид, что это не так. Когда Билли отбивал пальцами ритм, подпевая во все горло, она смеялась. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось.

Вылезая с пассажирского сидения, Макс с беспокойством спросила:

— Ты ведь заберешь меня, верно?

— Не опаздывай, — резко ответил он. — И не притаскивай с собой Лукаса. 

Она захлопнула дверцу с такой силой, что машину тряхнуло.

Билли запарковался и принялся ждать. Он был как раз на середине «The Four Horsemen», когда на парковке появилась машина Стива. Билли прищурился. Увидев прическу Дастина, он невольно рассмеялся. Когда паренек наконец ушел, и Стив тронулся с места, Билли медленно поехал за ним. Он пропустил пару машин между ними, чтобы не слишком отсвечивать, и ехал, соблюдая ограничения скорости. Это заставляло его нервно дергаться.

Стив съехал с центральной дороги, направляясь к карьеру. Билли бывал там пару раз, курил или просто слонялся без дела, когда не хотелось возвращаться домой. Он понимал, что сейчас его засекут, но не было ни единого шанса, что Стив не увидит его машину-монстра в зеркале заднего вида.

Ну конечно, вскоре Стив заглушил мотор и погасил фары, пулей вылетел из машины и встал прямо напротив Камаро, скрестив руки на груди. Черт, Билли занервничал. Он нахмурился.

— Шевелись, Харрингтон, или я тебя перееду.

Стив посмотрел прямо на него, не обращая на пустые угрозы.

— Зачем ты меня преследуешь?

Взревел мотор, так что Стиву пришлось повторить. Билли нравилось, как Стив выглядит, когда злится.

— Вообще-то карьер общественное место.

Это было просто потрясающе. Стив даже заговорил с ним. Даже больше. Он вдруг подошел к окну со стороны водительского сидения и хлопнул по нему ладонью. Улыбаясь, Билли опустил стекло.

— Да, красавчик?

— Не будь скотиной.

Билли наклонился к нему, и его глаза заблестели, когда Стив не отшатнулся. Билли облизнул губы.

— Я просто не мог удержаться, — издевательски произнес он, широко распахнув глаза и подражая влюбленным девчонкам. — Детка, я хочу тебя, ты нужен мне, — последние слова он выкрикнул уже своим нормальным голосом и резко распахнул дверь машины, сбив Стива с ног.

Стив застонал.

— Ну ты и засранец.

Тот, кого Стив назвал засранцем, навис над ним: одна рука на поясе, другой он нащупывал сигарету. Через несколько мгновений адреналин схлынул, и Билли остался один с тошнотой и нервами. Он схватил пачку с приборной панели и дрожащими пальцами достал сигарету. Наконец ему удалось зажечь ее. Билли жадно вдохнул дым, сразу слегка успокоившись. Он опустился на колени, оседлав Стива, так, словно, собирался врезать ему.

— Засранец, говоришь? — переспросил Билли.

— Да, — отрезал Стив, приподнявшись на локтях. Но встать он не пытался.

Билли дернул плечом, рассматривая Стива.

— Даже не знаю. Не помню, чтобы я использовал против тебя твои же секреты.

— Нет, только свои кулаки, — сухо ответил Стив.

Он вздохнул, выронив из руки окурок.

— Слушай, у меня в багажнике пиво лежит. Не хочешь прикончить пару банок и забыть о том, что я пытался... — Билли замялся. Он был не готов произнести вслух, что именно он пытался сделать. Потому что попытка поцеловать единственного в городе парня, который мог его выносить, могла возглавить длиннющий списка тупого дерьма, которое сделал Билли Харгроув.

К его удивлению, Стив согласился. Коротко кивнул — «конечно», неловко попытался выскользнуть из-под Билли и мотнул головой в сторону машины. Они сели на капот и, смеясь, выпили за Снежный бал. Стив еле шевелился. Между ними было достаточно пространства, чтобы любая попытка Билли коснуться Стива стала до неловкого очевидной. Даже протянув Стиву косячок, Билли отдернул пальцы, едва они соприкоснулись.

Десять минут как-то незаметно превратились в час. Билли думал, что задохнется, если Стив не скажет хоть что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Он опустил голову и принялся пересчитывать травинки. 

— Я не злюсь на тебя за то, что ты пытался меня поцеловать.

Билли вскинулся. Сердце заколотилось. Он посмотрел, как Стив затягивается косяком.

— Я вышел из себя. Ну, тогда, с детьми. Я... я не должен был говорить многое из того, что тогда сказал, — он отхлебнул пива и поморщился. — Я злюсь за то, что ты пытался меня убить, — добавил он, как бы между прочим, словно говорил о погоде.

Билли задумался, а часто ли Стиву Харрингтону били морду.

Он отвернулся лицом к карьеру, так, чтобы Стив не видел его глаза.

— Черт... Ну, в общем, я прошу прощения и за то, и за другое, — он стукнул локтем по капоту. — Черт.

— Эй, — Стив свел колени вместе и затушил косячок. — Спасибо, что не давил на меня.

— Это все ты. Я каждый гребаный день стоял возле твоего шкафчика после звонка.

Рука Стива коснулась его подбородка, поворачивая к себе лицо Билли.

— Я знаю, — мягко признался он с коротким смешком, заставившим Билли подскочить на месте. — Я хранил учебники в шкафчике Нэнси.

— Ни хрена себе, — усмехнулся Билли. — Принцессам пришлось потесниться? Звучит так, будто грядет война.

— Засранец.

— Да-да, еще какой.

Стив хмыкнул, чтобы скрыть смущение. Он сощурился и посмотрел на звезды.

— Наверное, мне уже пора ехать за Дастином. 

Билли разочарованно скривил губы. Щелкнул зажигалкой. Но ничего не сказал. Он хотел, чтобы Стив остался... Он много чего хотел, чтобы Стив сделал... Но он ни за какие коврижки не стал бы просить его остаться. На мгновение он задумался, а не запихнуть ли Стива в машину и не уехать из Хокинса, но тут жестоко над собой посмеялся. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Эй, приятель. Я все понимаю. Просто в следующий раз не зависай со мной на час и не заставляй меня на что-то надеяться.

Стив встал и протянул Билли руку. Билли отмахнулся, самостоятельно спрыгнув с капота. Стив закатил глаза и завозился, нащупывая ключи от своей машины.

— Я тебя не бросаю. Я просто обещал ребенку отвезти его домой. Это ведь ты привез Макс?

Он совсем забыл про нее.

— Ага, — ответил Билли безразличным тоном. И задал вопрос, вертевшийся у него на языке. — Эй... Это ведь ты отвез меня домой той ночью?

— Ага, — Стив не предложил объяснить, зачем он это сделал. Что он делал тогда в доме у Байерсов, он тоже никогда не предлагал объяснить. Разговор иссяк, пока Стив не заговорил снова. — Слушай... у меня есть просьба.

— Да?

— Да. Извинись сегодня перед Лукасом. И перед Макс. И можно зависнуть вместе, — Стив тихо повторил это про себя, чтобы быть уверенным, что сказал все. А потом выжидающе посмотрел на Билли.

Билли пнул лежащий на земле камень. Он терпеть не мог этого паренька, просто на дух не переносил. Гордыня и голос отца в голове, годами диктующий ему, что он должен делать, заставили его сжать зубы и покачать головой.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Хочешь еще раз попробовать ответить? Последний шанс.

Никто никогда не использует свой второй шанс. Но Билли сделал это. И когда он встал, прислонившись к машине, на школьной парковке, Макс сразу увидела его.

— Я не опоздала! — заявила она, свирепо раздувая ноздри, и потянулась мимо него к дверной ручке.

— Сейчас же... Так, погоди ты! — он пальцем к ней не притронулся, но Макс тут же отпрянула в сторону. Затолкав поглубже вспыхнувшую досаду, он взглянул на нее и упрямо поджал губы. — Сходи за Лукасом.

— Что? — она была в ужасе. — Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Билли уже собрался крикнуть, как паренек появился в дверях спортзала.

— Синклер! — позвал его Билли.

Лукас выглядел так, словно готов был удрать, пока не увидел Макс. Он напрягся, сделал глубокий вдох и подошел к ним.

— Харгроув, — невозмутимо ответил Лукас, как будто они были на равных, как какие-то ковбои из вестерна. И все-таки он дрожал.

— Я... — Билли переступил с ноги на ногу, слегка растерявшись. Наконец он сказал: — Я прошу прощения.

— Прощения? — хором переспросили Макс и Лукас.

Он пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Я прошу прощения. За всю ту херню, что я сделал той ночью. Окей? Я чертовски сожалею.

Прочистив горло, он посмотрел на футбольное поле, как будто там было что-то, что привлекло его внимание. Билли старался сохранить невозмутимый вид. Но в горле стоял ком размером с кубик льда.

— Эм, извинения приняты... Но вообще держись-ка ты от меня подальше.

Билли усмехнулся. Уж с этим он точно мог справиться. Они пожали друг другу руки. А затем он повез Макс домой, снова поставив ей «Kiss». Билли расхохотался, когда она принялась подпевать им, хотя голосок у нее был вполне приличный. Впервые за месяц он заснул улыбаясь.

Закрывая утром в понедельник свой шкафчик, он с изумлением обнаружил, что на него пристально смотрит Нэнси Уилер.

— Ваше высочество, — усмехнулся он, зажав под мышкой учебник по английскому, и двинулся вперед, чтобы пройти мимо, как вдруг ее маленькая рука ткнула его в грудь. Билли посмотрел вниз, пытаясь как-то увязать в голове то, что он увидел и то, что — он знал — не могло произойти.

— Не трогай меня, — предупредил он.

— Просто чтобы ты был в курсе.. Я знаю, как обращаться с оружием, — ее голос был сильным и твердым. Билли определенно понимал, что Стив в ней нашел. Он ухмыльнулся. — И не улыбайся мне тут! — сказала она, поморщившись. — Заруби себе на носу! Я умею стрелять. И я пристрелю тебя!

— Не то чтобы я не оценил это по достоинству, — промурлыкал он. — Но с чего вдруг такая честь?

Нэнси простонала, словно Билли нарочно тупил. Когда она отошла, он хмуро посмотрел ей вслед, пожал плечами и двинул в противоположную сторону на английский. Взаимосвязь даже не приходила ему в голову, пока между уроками он не увидел в коридоре, как Стив перебирается обратно в свой старый шкафчик. Так быстро, как он понесся к этому шкафчику, когда прозвенел звонок в конце дня, Билли не бегал даже на баскетболе.

Стив был встречен улыбкой, расплывшейся на губах у Билли. Сердце колотилось слишком быстро, чтобы быть очаровательным безо всяких усилий. 

Билли хотел сказать: «Я прощен?», но вместо этого вышло просто: «Привет».

— Привет. Как прошли уроки?

Живот у Билли скрутило в узел. У него никогда не было настоящих друзей. Обычно вокруг него собиралась толпа поклонников, бесхребетных овец или шайка оболтусов, с которыми он играл в баскетбол за школу. Но дружба была для него в новинку. И он не знал, что сказать, кроме: «Отстойно. А твои?» 

— Так же, — Стив улыбнулся. — Мы опаздываем на тренировку.

— Мы могли бы...

— Могли бы что?

Стив едва успел закончить вопрос, прежде чем Билли закинул сумку через плечо, толкнул его к шкафчику и помчался вниз по коридору по направлению к спортзалу. С гоготом он обернулся назад, чтобы увидеть, как Стив уже бежит за ним следом. Билли притормозил, чтобы Стив его нагнал, и они вместе понеслись, сломя голову, подрезая друг друга и задыхаясь от восторга. Билли хотелось прижать Стива к стене и целовать, пока голова не закружится.

Но вместо этого они успокоились и разошлись по разным концам зала. Билли разминался вместе с Томми, пока Стив делал разминку в одиночку. Билли был уверен, что он бы, черт побери, не справился с потерей короны с таким изяществом, как Стив. Но, опять же, Билли не знал всей истории. Он предполагал, что, возможно, героизм Стива его и подкосил. Рыцарю в белом плаще просто не позволили рулить старшей школой.

Сразу после разминки Билли снял футболку. По трибунам пронесся дружный вздох девчонок-чирлидеров. Он встал на позицию.

— Серьезно? — спросил Стив. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, прежде чем присесть, приготовившись к атаке.

— Готовься, Харрингтон? Я размажу тебя по стенке! — крикнул он через весь зал. Томми хохотнул и отбил пять ладонью, а Стив фыркнул, дожидаясь свистка тренера.

Кожа Билли вспыхивала всякий раз, как он прикасался к Стиву. Он без устали гонялся за ним по всему залу, пристраиваясь сзади и прижимаясь грудью к теплой спине Стива. Списывая пылающее лицо на беготню, он носился, как угорелый, пока сердце не начало выскакивать из груди, а потом забегал еще быстрее. Он опрокинул Стива, как в старые добрые времена, и высунул язык, нависая над ним, когда тот уставился на него, лежа на полу.

— Засранец. 

Он оскалился.

— Да-да, еще какой.

Господи, Билли готов был растерзать его прямо там, на полу в спортзале. Поэтому он оттолкнул Стива и держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки до конца тренировки. Если бы он не остыл, у него был бы стояк. Объяснить это было бы нелегко.

Как только тренер крикнул «Все в душ!», паника внутри всколыхнулась. С беззаботным видом Билли прошел следом за Томми в душевую, отчаянно избегая Стива. Сняв шорты, Билли первым шагнул под струи горячей воды. И хотя он обычно любил постоять, подышать паром, почувствовать каждую каплю на коже, в этот день он едва ополоснулся, прежде чем обмотал бедра пушистым полотенцем и рванул назад в раздевалку.

— Эй, Харгроув! — окликнул его Томми. — Сегодня пивная вечеринка. К чему такая спешка?

— Макс надо встретить, — крикнул он, обернувшись. Он был достаточно раздражен, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно. — Но я приду.

Билли только начал входить во вкус, когда Стив на вечеринке вытащил его из игры кто кого перепьет. Когда они оказались вдали от толпы народа, стоя на закрытом балконе, Билли усмехнулся.

— Что, просто не мог оставаться в стороне?

— Ты забыл на тренировке, — Стив прижимал что-то к груди, а когда развернул, это оказалась кожаная куртка Билли. Билли выхватил ее у него из рук. Он оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не видит. — Расслабься, — сказал Стив. — Всегда можешь сказать, что я стащил ее.

— Спасибо, — это все, что Билли сумел выдавить.

Стив вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

— Слушай, Дастин сказал мне, что Лукас сказал ему, что ты перед ним извинился. И... мне понравилось тусить с тобой, ну, перед тренировкой, — он пожал плечами и, вспыхнув, отвел глаза. — И, может быть, немного во время тренировки.

Билли положил руки на ремень и встал, качнув вперед бедрами. И он не упустил из виду, как задержались на нем глаза Стива.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать, красавчик? — он облизнул губы.

— Я говорю, что если ты умудришься не быть засранцем до пятницы, то мы можем прогулять последний урок и сгонять вместе в торговый центр.

— Ты зовешь меня на свидание? — Билли больше не издевался. Его прошиб неподдельный шок. К лицу прилил жар, в животе похолодело, а потом стремительно накатил ужас.

Стив подошел к нему вплотную.

— Увидишь в пятницу.

Он ушел, а Билли нашарил в кармане сигарету, прислонившись к двери балкона. Зажигалка была в куртке. В его куртке, которая пахла лаком для волос, потом и чужим одеколоном. Билли поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул. Затем он надел куртку и вернулся на вечеринку. Стива нигде не было видно.

Пятница приближалась медленно. Тем временем в Хокинсе наступила зима. Билли по-прежнему расхаживал в обтягивающих джинсах и расстегнутой рубашке, как будто не чувствовал холода. Хотя он еще как чувствовал. Он, блядь, ненавидел этот город, где все резко контрастировало с калифорнийским солнцем, но ему нужно было продолжать рулить школой, поэтому он смирился и молча запихивал руки в карманы. К тому же, не похоже было, чтобы у Харгроувов нашлись деньги на зимнюю куртку для их незадачливого отпрыска.

В пятницу начинались зимние каникулы. А это означало свободу не только для Билли. Когда он сказал Томми, что не придет на вечеринку в пятницу вечером, Томми разинул рот от удивления, а Билли просто прошел мимо, чтобы встретиться со Стивом на парковке.

— Все в силе? — спросил Билли.

Стив ехал в своем БМВ, а Билли следом за ним на Камаро. Если бы он знал, как добраться до торгового центра, он бы тут же обогнал этого придурка. Стив ездил, соблюдая ограничение скорости, что было отдельным пунктом в его коротком списке грехов. Билли отчаянно лихачил, как будто дорога принадлежала ему одному, и это тоже было отдельным пунктом в его километровом списке грехов.

Билли заглушил мотор, пристроившись на свободное место возле Роан Каунти Молла, а потом нашел Бимер. Постучав пальцами по крыше, он потребовал, зажав в зубах незажженную сигарету:

— Пошли.

Мозг работал со скоростью миля в минуту, нагромождая причины, почему он не должен быть здесь, почему не должен быть со Стивом. В голове то и дело вспыхивало перед глазами то самое ненавистное слово.

— Расслабься, — ответил Стив с улыбкой. Он нацепил те самые большие солнечные очки, что, в сочетании с волосами, сделало его похожим на кинозвезду.

Билли понял, что попал.

Большую часть времени они наматывали круги по торговому центру. У Билли не было денег, а Стив больше развлекался, обстебывая наряды на манекенах, чем действительно ходил по магазинам.

— Вот, ты бы отлично в этом смотрелся, — заявил он, со смехом указав на балетное трико. Билли ткнул его в плечо в ответ.

Он не позволил Стиву заплатить за ужин. Когда Стив протянул кассиру блестящую кредитку, а ему пришлось выложить на прилавок смятые купюры, у него был подчеркнуто безразличный вид.

Они ели в напряженном молчании, пока Стив не пнул Билли ногой под столом.

— Эй, — позвал Стив.

Билли уставился на него.

— Чего?

— Заканчивай с едой. У меня есть идея.

— Зашибись! — дурашливость Стива была заразительной. Но когда он притащил его к центру игровых автоматов, Билли запротестовал. Он не собирался провести пятницу, играя в видеоигры. Но тут Стив затащил его в фотобудку. — Я тебе что, девочка-подросток? — возмутился он.

— Заткнись, — Стив одернул рубашку и воротник, посмотрел в камеру, а потом на Билли. — Это серьезное дело, приятель, веди себя соответственно.

Его глаза так сияли, что Билли пожал плечами и согласился. Когда щелкнула вспышка, он улыбнулся, но потом стал больше смотреть на Стива, чем обращать внимание на то, что делает.

Стив, должно быть, почувствовал внезапную тишину, потому что он повернулся, чтобы спросить об этом. И их лица оказались так близко в этот момент, что Билли не знал даже, что говорить.

Поэтому Стив сказал за них обоих.

— Билли, ты собираешься меня поцеловать или как?

Сердце Билли ухнуло, как будто он спрыгнул с обрыва. И, прежде чем он сумел отговорить себя или убедить себя, что это неправильно, он прижался к губам Стива.

Он робел, пока Стив не приоткрыл рот, и их языки не переплелись. У Билли перехватило дыхание. Губы Стива на вкус были как кола и KFC. Билли готов был проглотить его целиком, и он отлично справлялся с этим, пока Стив не отстранился.

— Надо взять фотки. Они вылезут снаружи...

Билли в ужасе перемахнул через Стива и отдернул занавеску, чтобы успеть схватить фотографии. Никто даже не посмотрел на него, когда дрожащими руками он выдернул их из разъема. К моменту, когда Билли перевел дыхание, Стив уже стоял рядом, втихаря засунув руку ему в задний карман джинсов. Он начал было что-то говорить Билли на ухо, но увидел фотографии и осекся.

На первых снимках они казались совсем детьми. Просто два глупых подростка, пихающиеся перед камерой. Затем они встретились взглядами, и Стив прошептал свой вопрос. Когда они поцеловались, Билли зажмурился, и было видно, как он отчаянно прижимается к Стиву. 

— Ты выглядишь...

— Скажешь, что я красивый, и я надеру тебе задницу, — кровь прилила к ушам. Он все еще чувствовал вкус Стива на языке. И это... это было живое доказательство, что он правда его поцеловал. Его, другого парня.

Фотографии подрагивали у него между пальцами.

— Возьми, — пробормотал Билли. — Я все равно не смогу принести их домой. Я не... — он покачал головой.

Стив улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Как насчет того, чтобы поехать ко мне и найти для них место? — он коснулся руки Билли, словно никто их не видел.

Чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, Билли спросил:

— Думаешь, справишься с этим, принцесса?

Сердце у него колотилось, по шее и по груди градом катился пот, но голос звучал невозмутимо. Все это была показуха. Наверняка Стив, как всегда, видел его насквозь.

— Ага, — Стив усмехнулся, закусив губу. — Ну ты и засранец.

Билли почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в улыбке.

— Да-да, еще какой.


	3. Chapter 3

Билли ужасно нервничал, пока ехал следом за машиной Стива к нему домой. Он рассеянно барабанил пальцами по рулю, не обращая внимания на звучащую из радиоприемника песню «Def Leppard». Весь оцепенев, с тяжелым комом в животе, Билли считал указатели и старался не замечать, как вырастают дома вокруг. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя слишком маленьким и незначительным, эти мини-особняки и большие участки, с их длинными подъездными дорожками и безупречными газонами. Он чувствовал себя глупо и думал о том, чтобы развернуться и уехать.

Потом Стив моргнул поворотником, и стало слишком поздно.

— Черт-черт-черт, — забормотал Билли, когда на горизонте замаячил дом Харрингтона. Сердце лихорадочно стучало, предупреждая: тебе здесь не место. И все-таки он припарковался и, подавив панику, открыл дверь машины. Кем-кем, а трусом Билли Харгроув не был.

Бимер просигналил, напугав его. Стив беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Пойдем, я тебе все покажу, — он звякнул ключами. Запихнув руки в карманы, Билли пошел вслед за ним к входной двери. — Расслабься, — сказал ему Стив, отперев замок.

Билли пристально посмотрел на него. Они зашли внутрь, и он разинул рот. Дом Стива был огромным. Просторные комнаты, дизайнерская мебель и — гребанная лестница на второй этаж. Стив положил ключи и фотографии на обеденный стол, и Билли слабо запротестовал.

— Эм, а твои родители...? — уточнил он.

— Они в Европе, пока у меня каникулы, — он усмехнулся, широко разведя руками. — Ближайшие две недели дом в моем распоряжении.

Билли подумал, что Стив не понимает, насколько ему повезло. Ну или, по крайней мере, не любит козырять своим преимуществом. Это было здорово.

Он подошел к Стиву и обхватил его за плечи, беспорядочно целуя. Стив набросился на него, и в следующий момент они уже целовались возле холодильника. Рука Билли зарылась в волосах Стива, губы прижались к горлу. Он схватил Стива за задницу и потерся об него всем телом. Что-то на улице привлекло его внимание, изумив настолько, что он с неохотой отстранился.

— Что это за хрень? — спросил он.

Стив насторожился и посмотрел в сторону, куда были направлены глаза Билли. Тело напряглось, приготовившись к бою, как будто он ждал, что из темноты вот-вот выскочат враги. Билли отметил это про себя, чтобы спросить об этом позже. В этот момент Стив сообразил, что привлекло его внимание.

— А, да. Да, у нас есть бассейн,

— У нас есть бассейн, — передразнил его Билли, подражая богатеньким ребятам из Калифорнии, которые отпускали такие небрежные комментарии, словно они просто перечисляли, какие виды хлопьев есть у них на кухне.

К счастью, Стив умел посмеяться над собой.

— Надо будет накрыть его вечером, — сказал он и предложил, открывая холодильник: — У меня есть пиво. Посидим на заднем дворе?

— Конечно.

Весь день был одним сплошным сюром, начиная с их поцелуя в торговом центре и заканчивая бассейном и пустым домом. Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Билли сделал шаг и тут же остановился, услышав, как открылась дверь, ведущая на задний двор, и он смог понаблюдать за Стивом. Тот поставил рядом два садовых кресла, поставил пиво на землю и отошел в сторону, завозившись возле висящего на стене пульта управления. Вскоре над водой поднялся пар, и Билли понял, что бассейн с подогревом.

— Да ты и впрямь принцесса, — мурлыкнул и насмешливо распахнул глаза. — Ну что, мне следует опасаться какого-нибудь сказочного проклятья?

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — жизнерадостно спросил его Стив.

— Попробуй заставь меня заткнуться, — предложил Билли, в результате чего следующие несколько минут они целовались, так что Билли казалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга — больше потому, что им нужен был воздух, чем от желания разделиться, — Стив устроился в садовом кресле, а Билли остался стоять. Он одним глотком ополовинил банку, пока Стив неспешно потягивал свое пиво.

На некоторое время повисло уютное молчание. Это дало Билли время поразмыслить, и он задумался, понял ли Стив, что ему это было нужно. Возможно, понял. Он выглядел совершенно расслабленным, вытянувшись в кресле и широко расставив ноги, так что всякий раз, когда Билли на него смотрел, у него пересыхало во рту. Допив пиво, он переключил внимание со Стива на воду в бассейне.

— Хочешь поплавать?

— Ага.

Стив снял с себя рубашку, прежде чем Билли успел сказать:

— Закрой глаза.

Соски Стива были напряжены от холода. Он вздохнул.

— Зачем?

Билли хитро покосился на него. Затем спросил:

— Не доверяешь мне?

Голос был низким, в нем чувствовалась жажда.

Стив фыркнул.

— Нет, черт побери. 

Билли затрепетал. Он задрал подбородок и облизал губы.

— Все равно сделай.

С вызовом посмотрев на Билли, Стив ответил:

— Заставь меня.

Билли моментально очутился рядом. Он взялся за ручки кресла и навис над Стивом, коленом раздвинув ему ноги. В этот момент тело Стива поддалось. Он наклонился, смотря прямо в глаза Стиву, разглядывая на его полуобнаженное тело.

— Закрой. Глаза, — приказал Билли. С каждым словом его губы приближались к уху Стива. Он погладил его по голой груди и улыбнулся, когда Стив охнул.

— О-о-о-окей. Окей.

Билли ухмыльнулся. А затем вдруг поднял его и швырнул в бассейн. Стив завопил, еще даже не коснувшись воды. А хохот Билли мог перебудить весь этот чертов городишко.

Взметнулись брызги, Стив вынырнул из воды, отфыркиваясь и чертыхаясь, и с чувством выплюнул:

— Говнюк!

Билли не ответил, стаскивая ботинки. Было что-то ужасно трогательное в том, как Стив выглядел с намокшими волосами. Это взволновало его.

Стив указал кивком на сброшенные ботинки, а потом мотнул головой обратно в сторону воды.

— Идешь?

— Нет еще, — Билли медленно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, а потом сбросил ее под ноги. Он знал, что стоит того, чтобы на него поглазеть, и не спеша расстегнул ремень, потом вжикнул молнией на джинсах, обтягивающих, как вторая кожа. Он упали к его ногам вместе с трусами, и он переступил через них. Оставшись в одних белых носках, Билли скрестил руки на груди и встал, широко расставив ноги, давая Стиву посмотреть на себя. Еле шевеля губами, он произнес:

— Эй, смотри там, не утони.

— Ага...

Билли засмеялся, и все его тело пришло в движение. Как только ему показалось, что Стив достаточно возбужден, он послал ему воздушный поцелуй и, показав средний палец, развернулся и ушел внутрь дома. Он поднялся на середину лестницы, прежде чем услышал плеск воды, означавший, что Стив достаточно пришел в себя, что пойти за ним следом.

Найти комнату Стива было легко. Она единственная была с открытой дверью. Комната казалась совершенно нетронутой, за исключением лежащего в кресле белья и открытой тетради на письменном столе. Стараясь не обращать внимание, как внутри что-то сжалось при виде такой уютной и удобной комнаты, Билли улегся на кровать. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он вдохнул, повернул голову обратно и закрыл глаза. Билли выгнулся, его рука скользнула по накаченному животу и опустилась ниже.

Шаги застучали по лестнице и по коридору. Билли ухмыльнулся, но не открыл глаза.

— Что-то ты долго, — съязвил он, когда понял, что Стив стоит в дверях.

Стив забрался верхом на Билли и потянулся назад, удерживая руку Билли на месте. Пока они целовались, Билли дышал быстро и неглубоко. От Стива все еще воняло хлоркой, волосы были мокрыми, но зато кожа была теплая. Билли скользнул пальцами по его пояснице. Стив замер.

Билли простонал, открывая глаза.

— Чувак. 

Стив прижался лбом ко лбу, одновременно расстегивая джинсы.

— Нет.. да... я просто... э... я не готов... ну, типа... — он закашлялся. 

— Чувак, — повторил Билли. Он сжал пальцы Стива и заверил его: — Я понимаю. Я все понимаю, — он сказал это очень мягко. И это было лучшее, что он говорил в постели другому парню.

— Не то чтобы мы не могли попробовать... в конце концов... — Стив покраснел и опустил голову.

Сердце Билли подпрыгнуло. Он никогда не встречался с парнями. У него были мимолетные интрижки, был секс, но ничего серьезного. И он не хотел ничего такого до этого момента. А Стив... Стив сразу был готов попробовать это с ним. Билли расплылся в улыбке, так что даже щеки заболели.

— Хочешь мой член, Харрингтон? — спросил он, достаточно громко, чтобы Стив заржал и попытался заткнуть ему рукой рот. Билли взял в рот один из его пальцев. А потом перевернулся, оседлав Стива, и, наконец, стащил с него насквозь промокшие джинсы.

Стив застонал, когда Билли принялся вылизывать его тело и, остановившись на внутренней стороне бедра, укусил его. Достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметину. Достаточно сильно, чтобы услышать в ответ жалобный стон. Стив схватил Билли за волосы и потянул, и Билли потерял голову. Прежде он уже сосал член, когда ему хватало безрассудства, чтобы почувствовать это, попробовать на вкус. Когда на пару часов он забывал ненавидеть себя. Поэтому Билли понял, о чем просили его руки Стива. И, не теряя зря времени, он исполнил эту просьбу. 

После этого Стив отдрочил ему, чувственно и неторопливо. И если бы кто-нибудь спросил Билли, он бы сказал, что его это чертовски возбуждало. Не то чтобы он был готов рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что произошло в этой постели. Он уже чувствовал, как внутри поднимается нездоровое отвращение к самому себе, как в голове раздаются дикие вопли. Но когда он посмотрел на Стива, все звуки потонули в белом шуме до тех пор, пока не взошло солнце.

Билли уснул в объятиях Стива Харрингтона.

Около трех утра Билли проснулся весь в холодном поту. Он замотался в плед, стараясь не потревожить Стива, и высунулся наружу покурить. Он нащупал зажигалку и зажег сигарету. Пальцы дрожали, но, кажется, вовсе не от холода. Билли чертыхнулся.

Когда он вернулся назад, Стив проснулся.

— Привет, — прошептал Билли, скользнув обратно под одеяло.

— Привет, — они поцеловались, так нежно, что Билли захотелось кричать. — Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — соврал Билли. Он ухмыльнулся. — Как насчет второго раунда?

И после этого им было уже не до разговоров.

Пять часов спустя, после отличного секса и отвратительного сна, на Билли накатил приступ «бей или беги». Ну а поскольку он, черт побери, был уверен, что не собирается причинять боль Стиву, то просто ушел. Стояло ясное зимнее утро. Машина сразу ожила, и Билли умчался прочь, прежде чем успел передумать.

Он не был уверен, как собирается встретиться с отцом лицом к лицу. Не был уверен, что вообще сможет это сделать.

Но, к сожалению, от Билли тут ничего не зависело. Стоило ему заглушить мотор, как отец тут же выскочил из дома с красным от злости лицом и выпученными глазами. Машины Сьюзан не было видно, а это означало, что у его папаши нет причин сохранять спокойствие. Билли сидел в машине столько, сколько мог, вцепившись в руль и пытаясь перевести дыхание. А потом отец стукнул кулаком в окно машины, и Билли пришлось действовать.

Отец отступил назад, когда Билли вылезал из машины. Билли вжал голову в плечи, ожидая неизбежного, и все-таки надеясь, что ему удастся избежать отцовского гнева.

— Ну что, трус несчастный? — прошипел отец. — Встань и посмотри мне в лицо, сынок, — Билли выпрямился. — Где ты был прошлой ночью?

— Ты сказал, что за Макс не нужно будет присматривать.

Хрясь.

Он ударил машину, а не сына.

— Отвечай. На. Вопрос.

Билли шмыгнул носом и зажмурился. Он держался за образ Стива, как за последнюю соломинку. Он просто обязан был пройти через этот допрос, и тогда он будет свободен на весь день, если не станет опять выделываться. Сможет снова увидеть Стива.

— У меня было свидание. Ее родителей не было дома.

Билли знал, что от него все еще пахнет сексом.

— Ее? — с нажимом переспросил отец, усмехнувшись.

— Да, сэр. 

Отец выпрямился и сделал шаг назад.

— У тебя все еще есть обязанности по дому. И тебе нужно отвезти сестру в игровой центр. Вот твои планы на субботу. Ты понял?

Билли кивнул. После этого ему было позволено войти в дом. 

Впервые в жизни уборка комнаты помогла ему не попадаться отцу на глаза. А через час за ним заехала Сьюзан, чтобы они могли провести субботу, занимаясь тем, что им, черт побери, нравилось делать вдвоем. Билли, правда, считал, что они слишком скучные для этого, но он давно научился не задавать лишних вопросов.

Макс чем-то загромыхала на кухне, собираясь завтракать. Это напомнило Билли, что она проснулась и теперь мается от скуки. Билли простонал, опустил штангу и выглянул за дверь.

— Ты закончила?

— «Дворец» скоро откроется, — сказала она с набитым ртом, жуя какие-то хлопья. 

— Зашибись. Я сначала в душ.

В ванной Билли не спешил, вспоминая очертания тела Стива, позволяя рукам воссоздать прошлую ночь. Даже когда он, задыхаясь, выключил воду и уставился на себя в зеркало, он не испытывал сожаления, которое обычно сопровождало все его похождения. Он улыбнулся, словно заигрывая с собственным отражением, но тут же нахмурился, когда в дверь постучала Макс.

— Что? — рявкнул он. Вся его радость улетучилась, как только он услышал ее голос.

— Мы идем?

— У тебя что, свидание? — съязвил Билли.

Она долго колебалась, так что, когда Билли обмотал бедра полотенцем и распахнул дверь, он уже был на взводе.

— Немного честности не повредит. А, _Максин_?

Макс встала перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, и возразила:

— Это вовсе не свидание. А вот где прошлой ночью был _ты_? А, _Уильям_?

— Мелкая стерва, — огрызнулся он. Потом закрыл глаза, вдохнул, выдохнул и снова открыл. — А знаешь что? Мне пофиг. Чтобы была готова, когда я оденусь. 

Ему понравилось, как она опешила. Он оттолкнул ее и направился прямиком к шкафу за джинсами, футболкой и джинсовой курткой.

Он запихнул в карман ключи и зажигалку. Макс ждала за дверью с рюкзаком через плечо, звеня мелочью при каждом движении. В конце концов Билли это настолько достало, что он велел ей сидеть и не шевелиться. Макс в ответ заявила, что это возможно, только если он будет ехать медленнее. И всю дорогу они так и пререкались. К моменту, когда машина Билли с визгом въехала на переполненную парковку, у него разболелась голова.

Приятели Макс околачивались возле стойки, делая вид, что крепят свои велосипеды, но, на самом деле, они все уставились на Камаро и вытянули шеи, высматривая Макс. Особенно Лукас. Он громче заговорил с другими ребятами и выронил из рук велосипед. Билли захотелось поинтересоваться у сестры, какого хрена, и, может быть, устроить взбучку этой команде неудачников. Но когда он повернулся к Макс, то увидел, что она уже приготовилась к атаке.

— Мы собирались остаться здесь... 

— Блядь, Макс, вот не надо мне врать.

Она запнулась, уставившись на него.

— Пожалуйста, не говори папе и маме.

Билли завел мотор.

— А теперь придумай хоть одну серьезную причину, чтобы я не увез тебя домой прямо сейчас.

Но причина ей не понадобилась. Спустя пару секунду после ультиматума Билли, из игрового центра вышли Стив и Дастин, нагруженные чипсами и газировкой. Стив определенно был или самой крутой в мире няней, или самым большим неудачником в Хокинсе. И, когда Стив дал пять мелкому Уилеру, выронив при этом банку газировки, Билли готов был склониться ко второму варианту.

Банка медленно покатилась через всю парковку, пока не уперлась в переднее колесо его машины. Билли резко захорошело. У Макс тоже был довольно бледный вид.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Макс открыла дверь и выскочила наружу, как будто они играли в догонялки, а тротуар был безопасной зоной. Билли нажал на гудок. Она рванула со всех ног. А затем Стив, одетый в до смешного уродливый рождественский свитер, постучал в окно машины, после чего без приглашения скользнул на сиденье рядом с водителем.

— У твоих детишек сейчас случится припадок. Ты, что, мать года? И скажи мне, наконец, их родители тебе хотя бы платят за это?

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — сказал Стив, как всегда не обращая внимания на херню, которую нес Билли. — Ты почему сбежал утром? — он наклонился к нему и положил руку Билли на колено.

Билли отшатнулся. Стив выглядел не таким обиженным, как ожидал Билли. И все-таки, при виде того, как поникли у него плечи и вытянулась физиономия, у Билли остро защемило в груди. Решив не подавать виду, он вместо этого уставился в окно.

— Прошлая ночь была ошибкой.

— Херня.

— Что, прости?

— Я сказал «херня». Знаешь, вся эта фигня про крутых парней была популярна одно время, но сейчас это устарело, ясно? Ты боишься до усрачки. Ну и что? Думаешь, я весь такой на дзене? Детка, у меня для тебя новости: Я. Блин. Тоже. С ума. Схожу, — его голос смягчился, и он снова коснулся ноги Билли. — И я думаю, будет лучше, если мы будем сходить с ума вместе.

Минуту спустя Билли перевернул ладонь Стива и крепко сжал.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал он.

Билли вспомнил глуповатую улыбку Стива несколько дней назад.

— Приезжай вечером.

Билли шумно выдохнул, как сдувшийся шарик.

— Постарайся не угробить мою сводную сестру, и я подумаю над этим.

Стив глянул через плечо на компанию неудачников, которые зачарованно уставились на них. На лицах у мальчишек застыла смесь недоверия и восторга. Только у мелкого Байерса было абсолютно непроницаемое лицо, спокойное и почти понимающее. Билли от него бросило в дрожь. Он показал им всем средний палец. Стив крякнул и опустил его руку.

— Не будь засранцем.

Он сверкнул глазами.

— Да-да. Верни эту засранку к пяти, — он блудливо ухмыльнулся. — Скажи-ка, а ты часом не из тех знойных нянечек, которые трахаются со старшими братьями, пока детки спят? — их руки лежали уже гораздо выше колена Билли.

Стив покраснел как рак.

— Я сейчас выйду из машины.

Он едва захлопнул дверь за собой, как Билли сорвался с места, оставляя следы шин на асфальте и уже грезя наяву о ночи, которую он проведет в доме у Харрингтона.

Стив с вызывающей улыбкой вернул Макс вовремя, в целости и сохранности. И она без умолку болтала какую-то чушь о какой-то настольной игре, так что хотелось заткнуть уши. Чем громче он включал «Металлику», тем громче она говорила, объясняя какие-то тонкости про магов, так что большую часть дороги он витал в своих мыслях. Пока Макс не задала неизбежный вопрос.

— Что происходит между тобой и Стивом? 

Она не была глупым ребенком. Стервой — да, и занозой в заднице у Билли двадцать четыре на семь, но не глупой.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо понукнула она его. — Сначала ты пытаешься его убить, а теперь вы друзья, и я не понимаю... 

Билли взмахнул пальцем в ее сторону, оборвав ее речь. Машина резко вильнула. 

— И не надо.

Домой они приехали в гнетущей тишине. Макс, всегда первой выскакивала из машины, но сейчас осталась сидеть на месте, даже когда Билли нетерпеливо нажал на педаль газа. Он выразительно покашлял.

— Знаешь, как вы с ним смотритесь? — она не дала ему времени ответить. Не моргнув и глазом, Макс бесстрашно встретилась с ним взглядом. — Как мы с Лукасом. 

Опешив, Билли отпустил ее, вместо того, чтобы начать с ней пререкаться. Крутанув руль, он уехал в ночь, в единственное место, которое не давало ему спалить Хокинс дотла.

Стив открыл дверь в одних трусах.

Билли приподнял брови.

— Я точно сплю.

Он затушил сигарету, которую закурил, чтобы успокоить нервы, схватил Стива за плечи и затолкал внутрь дома, едва вспомнив о том, что надо закрыть дверь. В итоге Стив оказался прижат к противоположной стене, и Билли уже запустил руки ему под резинку трусов.

Они целовались, сплетаясь языками, задыхаясь, сталкиваясь зубами. Билли впился ногтями в бедра Стива, и тот задохнулся, подаваясь вперед.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пожаловался Стив охрипшим голосом.

Он безуспешно попытался стащить с Билли джинсовку. А когда Билли отстранился, сделав шаг назад, Стив издал самый жалобный стон, который Билли только от него слышал.

Рассмеявшись над его словами, Билли указал на лестницу и сказал:

— Пойдем.

И Стив пошел за ним следом.

В спальне Билли велел Стиву сесть, а сам направился прямиком к магнитофону.

— Это у тебя что, Мадонна? — недоверчиво спросил он, порывшись в кассетах.

— Наверное, — ответил Стив с застенчивой улыбкой. Он запустил руку в волосы и прижал колени к груди.

— Вот так, — Билли сделал музыку погромче и принялся танцевать. Расправил плечи, опустил голову. Его бедра двигались в ритме музыки, развязно и быстро, и он чувствовал, как с каждым движением злость куда-то улетучивается. Он подпевал словам песни, обращаясь к Стиву. Во рту слегка пересохло, а джинсы стали слишком тесными. Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел Билли между ног. Потом покраснел и заставил себя вместо этого смотреть ему в глаза. Билли рассмеялся, а потом начал раздеваться под музыку. Сначала снял куртку, а Стив тем временем откинулся на кровати, тяжело дыша. Трусы у него спереди были натянуты до предела. — У тебя все так просто... — промурлыкал Билли, оседлав Стива.

— А у тебя... м-м-м-м, — Билли заткнул ему рот чувственным поцелуем, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и лег на него сверху. Трусы Стива упали на пол. Член у Билли стоял так, что было даже немного больно.

Их тела врезались друг в друга, как волны на западном побережье, вздымаясь и опускаясь с головокружительной силой. Билли готов был утонуть в нем, и сделал бы это добровольно, лишившись всего, что у него было.

Потом, когда они уже лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, мокрые от пота, он хотел сказать Стиву так много, но все слова застревали у него в горле.

Стив прошептал:

— Не уходи больше.

Билли не ушел. Весь следующий день он провел в доме у Стива, стараясь не думать о том, как взбесится отец и какие штрафные санкции за этим последуют. Медальон святого Кристофера камнем повис у него на шее, когда вдалеке раздался колокольный звон, созывающий прихожан на службу, но об этом Билли тоже старался не думать. Все воскресенье они плавали, целовались, пили пиво, спорили, готовили, валяли дурака, ели. На него ни разу не накатывал приступ злости. Он чувствовал себя свободным. Чувствовал себя на своем месте.

Часам к одиннадцати они угомонились и устроились перед телевизором, щелкая каналы и потягивая пиво. Билли вытянулся на диване, Стив лег на него сверху, рассеянно поглаживая его бока, пока они пытались выбрать, что смотреть, прикалываясь насчет достоинств «Рыцаря Дорог». Наконец Билли оставил телевизор в покое и уставился на Стива. Это было куда приятнее.

— Что ты хочешь на Рождество? — спросил Стив. Билли удивленно моргнул. Стив застал его врасплох. Он не мог припомнить, когда его в последний раз спрашивали об этом. Стив рассмеялся и зарылся лицом ему в грудь. Его волосы щекотали обнаженную кожу Билли, а дыхание согревало. Стив коротко поцеловал его под ребрами и продолжил: — Я серьезно.

Позже Билли утверждал, что только сочетание блаженной истомы и его помешательства на Стиве Харрингтоне вынудило его так ответить. Только поэтому он ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову, свое единственное желание на протяжении уже многих лет.

— Никогда больше не возвращаться домой.

Стив нахмурил брови.

— Я думал, у вас с Макс все в порядке, ну или типа того?

Покачав головой, Билли выбрался из-под Стива, чтобы сесть и найти отметину у себя на плече.

— Видишь это? — Стив смущенно кивнул, внимательно глядя на него. — Вот что будет, если ты затушишь об кого-нибудь зажженную сигарету.

Все-таки для мистера Совершенство Стив довольно медленно соображал. Билли понял, что самое плохое, о чем мог подумать Стив — это что его родителей вечно нет дома, как и его собственных. _Такого_ он даже представить себе не мог. Он был слишком благополучным, все это дерьмо было слишком далеко от него. А Билли был говнюком, который вытащил эти проблемы, о которых в Хокинсе и слыхом не слыхивали, на свет божий.

Он схватил Стива за руку — слишком грубо, он снова начинал злиться, — и прижал его пальцы к шраму.

— Мой отец сделал это со мной, после того, как застукал меня с парнем в Калифорнии.

У Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Господи, Билли...

На него накатили воспоминания, а вместе с ними на глазах навернулись слезы. Он попытался остановить их, но вместо этого у него только начала раскалываться голова.

— Я был с парнем по имени Джек, ясно? Я знал его целую вечность. Черт...

Он стиснул зубы.

— Мы припарковались на пляже, и я дал трахнуть себя на заднем сидении. А потом появился ебаный коп, дал нам пизды, заставил меня поехать домой, а сам двинул за мной следом, запихнув Джека к себе в машину и заперев сзади, как какого-то преступника, — он запнулся и прижал колени к груди, вспоминая, каким маленьким и беспомощным чувствовал себя в тот момент. — Коп притащил меня к дверям дома и рассказал отцу, что произошло. И все это, знаешь, с такой гадкой улыбочкой. Господи боже... Они меня, блядь, ненавидели, оба. За то, что я сделал. Вообще за все. Знаешь, необязательно играть по правилам, когда называешь кого-то педиком... — Билли передернуло. — Макс и Сьюзан не было дома. Отец... Он чуть меня не убил. У меня после этого оба глаза заплыли, я почти ни черта не видел. Ребро было сломано, и вообще все тело ломило. На следующий день он набрехал Сьюзан какую-то херню про то, что им нужно начать новую жизнь подальше от их бывших, а я наврал что-то сквозь зубы про парня, которого я почти забил до смерти прошлой ночью — ну, типа поэтому я так хреново выгляжу. Как будто я победил в драке, ха!.. Так что папаша мог с чистой совестью сказать, что после этого нам необходимо уехать. Ну и вот... Привет, чертово захолустье под названием Хокинс. 

В молчании, которое наступило после того, как Билли закончил, не было ничего уютного. Билли никак не мог решить, чего он хочет: чтобы Стив его обнял, или же оказаться как можно дальше от него. Судя по всему, Стив тоже не знал, что ему делать. Всякий раз, как он протягивал руку, чтобы дотронуться до Билли, он опускал ее на полпути. Когда Стив, наконец, прикоснулся к нему, то резко подался вперед и крепко его обнял. Он сцеловывал слезы у него на щеках, чувствуя вкус соли на коже.

— Я... Я даже представить себе не мог... — в его голосе звучали отчаяние и ужас.

— Никто не может, — огрызнулся Билли. — Всем похуй. Все вы любите делать вид, что все нормально.

— Это не так...

— Да ни хрена, Стив! И можешь засунуть свою жалость себе в задницу. — Билли уже пожалел, что рассказал ему обо всем. Это была одна из его самых страшных тайн, пока Стив не вытащил ему все кишки наружу. Как будто потом так просто будет запихнуть их обратно в зияющую рану.

Ему было очень хреново.

— Эй, не делай так. Не отталкивай меня, — когда Билли попытался встать, Стив только крепче обнял его. Билли был сильнее, он мог легко отпихнуть его и покончить с этим. Но Стив принялся целовать его — в шрам на плече, в шею, в губы, и все жуткие мысли о том, чтобы бросить Стива, исчезли, когда тот прижался к нему бедрами и мягко сказал: — Иди ко мне, Билли.

Билли по-прежнему не думал, что заслужил в жизни хоть что-то хорошее вроде Стива. Не был уверен, что сумеет простить себя за то, что допустил все это. Но он в любом случае был проклят. А так ему хотя бы перепадет несколько поцелуев.


End file.
